The Meeting on the Mall
by Thnx4theGum
Summary: One year has passed. What difference has it made? A B&B coffee cart scene as drawn from my brain, not from spoilers. Written for Sirenizzed for her birthday. A oneshot.


**For my dear friend Jen, who asked me to tackle the coffee cart in celebration of her big day. Happy Birthday, bb, here's to 30, 40, 50, heck, even 100 more of 'em to come! **

**Love ya,**

**Gum :)**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own BONES or Poco.**

**

* * *

**

The Meeting on the Mall

On a day that marked a year-long hiatus that didn't actually last a year, the two partners who weren't "just partners" prepared to meet for coffee that was more than mere coffee.

That morning he chose a tie that was flashy, a belt buckle that was Boothy, and socks with stripes so loud they caught the eye of random passersby. She, ever the practical one, knew she would be on her feet bending over an exam table for most of the day and so she chose jeans, sneakers, a nice blouse, and a necklace that had once been called a "thing."

The hours passed slowly, both for her at the lab and him at the Hoover, each wondering whether the other would remember. They hadn't talked about it since that day at the airport, but ever since they'd been back it had hovered in the background like an ever-present shadow.

Finally, when he realized that no real work was getting done, he slung his suit jacket over his shoulder with one finger, plunged his free hand into his pocket to finger the poker chip, and left. Nerves he hadn't felt since he was in junior high were in full swing by the time he neared the Reflecting Pool until he caught sight of a familiar silhouette already waiting for him.

"One soy latte, no foam, hold the sugar," he ordered with a side-glance as she came up to stand beside him.

She met the silent challenge and ordered a bold coffee, requesting no room for creamer, then added exactly two and a half packs of sugar. With a triumphant smirk she passed it off to him and proceeded to take her latte from the vendor, thanking him warmly and leaving a generous tip as she walked away. His presence was felt more than seen as he ambled along behind her, allowing her to set the pace in more ways than one.

They sat down on a bench overlooking the water and sipped at their drinks, the last five months settling uneasily between them.

"Booth," she began at the same time he said, "Bones."

His shoulders bobbed in a nervous chuckle and she smiled shyly.

"Thanks," he said before she could speak again. "Thanks for coming, Bones."

She ducked her head in acknowledgment and wondered if she should thank him as well but decided against it and said with a simple shrug, "I knew you wouldn't forget."

Neither one of them would likely ever forget that charged goodbye, he thought ruefully, his head snapping to attention when he felt her smaller hand reach out and fold itself into his. The longer they sat there, the more enmeshed their fingers became, though they barely spoke a word.

When the coffee was drained and all the small talk exhausted, they stood and began walking the length of the pool, hands still clasped as if their lives depended on it.

Half-way around the circuit he finally had the nerve to ask, "Why are you here, Bones? Why are _we_ here?"

The rational answer sprang to her lips and she swallowed it, answering instead, "To do what we always do, Booth. Seek the truth."

"We're good at that," he gave a half-cocky smile and a wink.

"Very good," she nodded, then amended, "in our jobs, at least."

"Wanna know something that's true?" he said before too long of a silence could fall between them. Her head tilted forward just the slightest bit so he went on, "You're an amazing kisser."

"So are you," she smiled back, remembering well each time she'd tasted him in the past. "Your tongue is quite dextrous."

He laughed out loud and she tried to persuade him she was serious, which only made him laugh louder.

"I would very much like to kiss you again," she stated boldly, bringing his laughter up short.

Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before their bodies turned and lips met of their own accord. It was a slow burn and he tensed as her palm spread out across his chest, relaxing only when she slipped it under his arm and around to his back, drawing her closer in the process. His own arms snaked around her, hands mapping out their own course.

Oxygen and public decency brought the moment to an end far sooner than either would've preferred, but they remained close as they resumed their walk. Lighthearted teasing was bantered back and forth, interspersed with nuggets of deeper truth neither one had shared before.

"Booth," she spoke softly as they began walking back the way they'd come, "why did you break up with Hannah? Was she not as good of a match for you as you'd thought?"

He sighed heavily, finding that expecting those questions from her hadn't made them any less difficult to answer, "No, Bones, she was a good match for me, she really was, and we were..."

"Serious?" Brennan filled in when he trailed off.

He nodded, catching just how much that single word had cost her before she covered it beneath her calm veneer. His feet stopped, hand reaching out to tilt her drooping chin toward his face once more, "Hannah was perfect for me in every way but one."

A single eyebrow arched close to her hairline.

"She wasn't you," he enunciated each word clearly, then rushed to explain. "She was smart, and funny, and made me happy, but in the end she wasn't the standard, and she never would be, and it wouldn't have been fair let things go any further. I made my choice."

Brennan listened, letting what he was saying sink in and wondered aloud, "Even though I might never be able to reciprocate your feelings in the manner you desire?"

"Doesn't matter, Bones," he shook his head, "I'll still love you."

She waited for the proviso but it never came, nor did he shield her from the intensity of his gaze.

"In thirty years?" her question was guileless.

"In thirty years, in thirty months, in thirty weeks, in thirty days, in thirty hours, in thirty minutes" he nodded. "No matter how much time passes I'll still love you, Bones."

It was his turn to wait for the rationalization, for the denial that she could ever feel the same, for one word to confirm he was every bit the masochist it felt like he was.

"I don't know if I can promise you the same thing," her eyes met his and he quickly broke contact, almost missing her next words, "but I want to try."

"We both will," his smile was wide, eyes shining with hope as their lips drew closer yet again. "Together."

**B&B**

_And I feel so satisfied when_

_I can see you smile_

_I want to confide in_

_All that is true, so I'll_

_Keep on tryin' I'm_

_Through with lyin'_

_Just like the sun above_

_I'll come shinin, trough_

_Oh yes I'll_

_Keep on tryin', I'm_

_Tired of cryin'_

_I got to find a way_

_To get on home to you_

_-Keep on Tryin' by Poco_


End file.
